


infatuated

by Tiger_Princess_19



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, F/M, Intense, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Princess_19/pseuds/Tiger_Princess_19
Summary: Four is captivated by Tris. He spends all his time thinking about her and he wants to destroy anyone how tries to harm her.
Relationships: Four/Tris Prior
Kudos: 20





	infatuated

Tris’ golden hair glimmered in the sun of the outdoor shooting range. She held the weapon tight in her delicate, feminine hands. Her eyes focused on the target, she was not a natural at this and had failed several times, this amused Four. The day was warm and each of the initiates had a layer of sweat forming on their face. It made her face shiny, she looked good even sweaty, just how he liked them. Her innocence shone through the confusion on her face with the others cracked perverted jokes. Tris didn’t understand. Her hands slid along the gun, adjusting her grip. Four wanted to feel those hands on his skin, they look soft and uncalloused. She was not accustomed to hard work. Dauntless was new territory for her, as it was for him two years ago. 

Eric passed along the row of shooters, yelling, four nodded in agreement without listening to his meaningless words. They had put down their guns to listen to him, it wasn’t out of respect, they feared his wrath. She didn’t look afraid. Tris took the insults without letting them sink in. She looked used to mean words from people who believed they were above her, her character was strong. He liked that. Four wanted to see how much it would take to break her. She wasn’t scared of others opinions but everyone had their fears.

Four watched as Eric breathed down her neck, he wanted to be in Eric’s place, he wanted the power over her. She aimed the gun, visibly distressed by Eric’s presence, but determined. Determined to prove him wrong. Determined to show everyone that a scrawny girl from abnegation could take on a weapon of mass destruction. The target filled up her vision, the silhouette of a human that she was doing to kill. When the bang sounded she did not flinch instead she smiled. Killshot. The target had a bullet wound in its chest. The tall chocolate girl, Christine congratulated her and Eric slinked away. She had done it and Four kept watching.

▇

Early morning and her figure was the only movement in the training room. She was fast but not graceful, there was visible hesitation in each of her attacking movements but she could dart away before her attacker knew what was going on. Tris was dedicated to this faction, to her survival. Sweat soaked her shirt, her hair was matted and oily and her hands were raw, the pain she was in was visible from a distance. The combination was attractive to him, her personality and appearance, He remembered being in her place. Dauntless is not welcoming. He would welcome her when the time came. 

▇

When Tris did not show to train early in the morning Four panicked. He did not mean to and knew it was stupid, it was not like she was meeting him each morning, still, after waiting in the training room incase she slept in and came late, he decided to go for a walk to try to find her. “Oh, I don’t know,” came Drew’s voice from inside the dorm. “She could be hiding something under that towel. Why don’t we look and see?”  
Four didn’t even have a second to knock on the door to check if everything was alright, when it swung open and a small, female figure barreled into his toned chest. Tris.  
She went to scream so he placed his hand over her mouth. It was not a creepy action he just didn’t want to draw attention to them. Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her as he jogged to the bathrooms. Four was not forceful, he simply put her down and turned away. She was shaky as she dressed, there was no grace now. A sob engulfed her body but she was quick to stiffen it. Four turned when her movements stopped. There was no sadness left on her body, she was angry. Tris was not going to thank him, she would not talk about her experiences. It hurt her but in the span of two minutes she had bounced back stronger. 

▇

He closed the bathroom door behind him without a slam, as not to remind her of leaving that room filled with those wretched initiates. How dare they do that to her? His anger was worse than hers but he couldn’t have shown that to her. He attacked the punching bag in a private Dauntless training room. He imagined each of Tris' attackers and he destroyed them. Peters's ribs snapped against Fours foot, his nose shattered at a strike to the face. Drews skin turn black and blue, his eye swelled shut and his lungs were punctured by broken bones. And Molly's no good smirk was wiped off her face as her lips swelled to double their size. How dare they expose her like that. How dare they do this to his Tris.

Later she fought Molly, who was probably in the room when she was attacked and laughed at by others. Tris doesn’t stop when Molly goes down, she doesn’t want to stop at all. Four has to take her from the fight.

▇

Four spend much of his alone time thinking about her. Too much of his alone time. Her body crept into his dreams to warm him and he would wake up wet with jizz. As his hand travelled along his length he worshipped mental images her body. He had never felt this for anyone. He loved her that was certain. 

▇

After a late night in the control rooms, Four was heading back to his apartment when he heard a scuffle. The odd fight was common in Dauntless, after all putting a bunch of cocky, headstrong, fighters in a small underground space was the recipe for disaster but it was late a night and that wasn't as common. Four's thoughts were on Tris, on her evergrowing shapely body and beautiful face. Although it would've probably been the responsibility of a sensible, respected, responsible dauntless to sort out anyone fighting, four had his mind set on getting back to his apartment to jerk off to today's mental snapshots of Tris. Then he heard it. Her. Her screaming. Tris. Four's mind flicks to autopilot. There is nothing more important in the world than saving her. 

He turns the corner to see Tris in Peter's arms. Or more specifically her neck is in Peter's outstretched arms, dangled over the Chasam. Four attacked the group of three males and Peter dropped her in the commotion. She caught the railing, roughly, but Four was an object in motion and an object in motions stays in motion, she would have to wait. The guys with Peter were Al and Drew. Four turns them black and blue.

▇

The fight ended when the boys scattered enough for Four to safely help Tris up without an interruption from her attackers. She fell into him and fainted. Four's dick was rock hard she was soft and light in his arms like a bird. He tried his hardest to not violate her body while she was vulnerable but he felt it wouldn't hurt to adjust her ripped an torn clothing to leave less up to the imagination. He savoured the image but kept his hands in sensible positions as not to disturb or scare her. 

▇

Tris stirred as when they arrived at Four's apartment. He pretended to help her fix her clothing, whispering soothing words to her unsettled mind. He guided her onto his bed lay her down where he had spent many nights dreaming of her. Tris' hair fanned out over his pillow, mingling her scent with his possessions. She lay with her eyes open staring up at the ceiling while he cleaned the blood off her knuckles and cuts. He cherished the soft feeling of her skin and relished in the painful gasps she expressed when she felt a sting. After he fished Four went to the sink and got her a glass of water. he half filled it from the tap and added a few drops of a sleeping draught. When Tris frowned tiredly at the unfamiliar taste he reassured her he had added something for the pain. Her eyes started to drift closed only minutes after she finished the drink.

▇

Four made sure she was asleep before he relaxed. One thing he was sure of was that he would not get a wink of sleep tonight. He started small, rubbing circles with his fingers on the bare bits of skin on the legs, arms and face. He caressed her shapes and figures, he caressed himself. He loved her. He wanted her. Four slid her clothes off and touched the whitest bits of her skin. He removed his clothes and enjoyed her skin with all of his. Four worshipped her body and knew that she would one day come to worship his too.


End file.
